Dear Diary
by PerryRulezDaWorld
Summary: Kakuzu X OC A day to day account of the newest Akatsuki member and shes a girl? Will she find love or get left in the dust? I suck at summaries R
1. Chapter 1

_Sept 30th 2008_

Dear Diary.

I cant believe it.  
Yesterday i officially became a member of the akatsuki.

I know i always used to say that i would never ever stoop so low,  
but that was before my life,  
and the life of my family was put on the line.

I guess it wont be all bad.  
I mean i get a cool ring and the clothing isn't too bad either.

And!! I get partnered up with some cute guys.

Well they could be ugly because i've only met a few so far and they all seem pretty cool.

First of all theres 'Leader-Sama', thinks hes on top of the world but anyway.  
He pretty much sticks to the shadows emo and i think he has the hots for Konan. Whos Konan? you ask

Well shes the only other girl in the akatsuki, poor thing.  
She has short blue hair and quite a few piercings.

Then theres Deidara.  
Hes kinda cute and super fun!  
He has long blonde hair and brigth blue eyes.  
I thought he was a girl at first tbh but i has a shock when i heard him speak.

Theres also Deidei-Kuns partner, Tobi.  
He has dark black hair, but i'm not sure what he looks like because he wears this bright orange mask all the time.  
Hes very immature and constantly talks in 3rd person, which is sortof annoying, but hes adorable

Theres also Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki but i wont go into detail about them.

The ones i havent met are Zetsu-san, Hidan and Kakuzu-san.

Oh well, i just hope kami will give me partners i can cope with orelse the next few years of my life are going to be hell

Well i'm off to bed now, i'll write when i can

Suimaya-Chan


	2. Chapter 2

_Sunday 21st September 2008_

_  
_Dear Diary,  
So your probably wondering what happened today,  
seeing as i was supposed to be given my partners today.  
As usual nothing goes to plan with me around.

I finally met Zetsu-san!  
The others treat him differently because of what he is,  
but i couldn't care less what he looks like,  
he's not the monster they all make him out to be.

How to describe him?  
Well hes tall,  
has bright green hair,  
golden eyes,  
his body is split in two and his body is surrounded by a massive venus fly trap.

I know most people have more than one personality but mother nature had a field day with him.

Anyways about the group?

Well i was called to 'Leader-sama's' office after dinner to be told who i was going to have to be partnered up with,  
and suprise suprise,  
Konans in there.

Anyway,  
i was told i would be with Hidan and Kakuzu-San.  
I was just thankful that i wasn't paired up with the more than emo Uchiha and his pet fish.

Hidan and Kakuzu-San were supposed to be back from their mission today,  
but apparently they ran into some trouble so i wont be able to meet them until tuesday.

So i have to go,apparently Sundays are now my day to put Tobi to bed

Oh the joy  
(note the sarcasm)

Write when i can!

Suimaya-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

_Monday 22nd september 2008_

Dear Diary,

Another day, another useless job to do, and i've only been here two stinking days!

Well atleast tomorow, i get to meet Hidan and Kakuzu-San.

This had me thinking earlier.

Why is Hidan called just Hidan, when Kakuzu has the 'san' siffix on the end of his name.

It got me so curious i even went and asked Kisame about it.

Sure, he may smell bad but, as much as i hate to say it, hes kind of fun to be around.

So, apparently Hidans Immortal!, How cool is that?

He's a follower of a God called 'Jashin' and if Hidan continues to sacrifice people, he gets to live forever.

According to Kisa-kun, he's been decapitated a few times in the past.

I know i shouldn't condone killing people for your own benefit, but it sound so awesome!

So anyway, Hidan has this foul mouth, like really foul.

Every sentence has atleast one mention of the word 'fuck'

I seriously cant wait to meet this guy.

Thats why no one calls him Hidan-san.

Then theres Kakuzu.

I was curious to see what kind of person would be able to put up with Hidan, and who i'll be 'working' with on my missions in the future.

I dont know much about him really, only because none of the other members seem to know much about him either.

He has black hair, tanned skin and bright eyes,

and i'm going to be totally honest when i say he sounds hot!

Apparently, and i'm going to use this word a lot, the only reason Kakuzu puts up with Hidan is because he cannot get rid of him. Due to his violent temper, Kakuzu often kills anyone close by when enraged. Hidan is, therefore, the perfect partner for Kakuzu, because of Hidan's apparent inability to die.

**  
'Kakuzu is a greedy, miserly individual, often arranging goals in terms of the highest profit he can gain from them, and he is often unwilling to involve himself in something unless there is something to gain.'**

In Kisames own words, he may sound like hes gorgeous, but he sounds like a total jerk.

After hearing this, i was even moe curious than when i started, so i found Konan and asked about his abilities.

She said **'Kakuzu is a very powerful and experienced combatant with very unique skills. A mid-range combat specialist, Kakuzu can adapt to all ranges of combat quickly and easily, drawing on his lifetimes of experience to keep ahead of his opponents and outmaneuver their attacks. **

**All his abilities revolve around his unique body structure, which is composed of hundreds of thick black threads woven throughout his flesh, holding his body together like strings of a rag-doll. This allows him to separate his body parts at will to perform long-range physical attacks and sew up almost any injury he suffers, making him very difficult to defeat. These threads can also be used to repair the bodies of others, as seen which he reattached Deidara's arm, although Hidan is his most frequent patient. Due to his immortality, Hidan can survive any form of dismemberment, allowing Kakuzu to simply stitch him back together to return him to fighting readiness. **

**  
Most significantly, these threads have granted Kakuzu a degree of immortality though he declines to think of it that way. The threads can pierce the flesh and bodies of others, allowing him to remove their organs and integrate them into his own body, thereby extending his life. He most commonly removes hearts in this fashion, keeping a total of five at any one time. The four extra hearts are stored in animal-shaped masks on his back. With five hearts, it means he must be killed a total of five times before he will truly die. These extra hearts also grant him numerous elemental affinities and a vast supply of chakra. The individual hearts can be released from his body and wrapped in a vast blanket of threads, forming a monstrous body with a mask as its face. These masks can move and attack independently, unleashing powerful blasts of elemental chakra from their mouths'**

All this information has made me a tad apprehensive about meeting these guys.

Sure, Hidan doesn't sound too bad, i mean i can put up with the foul language, but Kakuzu, i dont know what to think anymore.

Anyways, i'm off to bed. My head is spinning with all this new information.

Write tomorow If i'm still alive

Suimaya-Chan ♥


	4. Chapter 4

_Tuesday 23rd September 2008_

Dear Diary,

I am so excited and i think you know why.

Today i'm finally going to meet Hidan and Kakuzu-San

I will admit, last night i was a little scared of what might happen, i even had a nightmare about them!

But Dei came in and told me not to worry because they werent allowed to kill me.

A little blunt i know but i did ease my mind a little, and i was able to get about 6 hours of sleep, which isn't too bad for me.

It is now 8:00 am, i'm up and i'm going to get a shower soon and then just lounge around untill its time for me to meet the guys.

Well i'll write later on tonight and tell you how it goes

Who knew meeting criminals could be so exciting?

Not me

Suimaya-Chan ♥


	5. Chapter 5

_Tuesday 23rd September 2008_

Dear Diary,

Oh My God!

It finally happened, i met Hidan and Kakuzu

I know i make it sound as if i've just had sex for the first time or something but i'm so excited even though i've already met them now.

Lets just say they arent what i expected at all.

Hidan was first and he is amazing!

He has grey hair which is slicked back and amazing purple eyes. Hes kindof tall with a nice build

(He doesn't wera a shirt under his cloak if your wondering how i know)

He has a pendant around his neck for this Jashin fellow and carries a 3 bladed sythe with him at all times.

He has a foul mouth, and i mean a really foul mouth.

'How the fck are ya?' were the exact words he said when we first met.

I love him already, hes like the big brother i never had and hes so friendly!

That gets me onto Kakuzu. Hes exactly how i imagined personality wise.

Cold, quiet, boring.

He wouldn't even let me see his face, say Hi to me, or even acknowlege my existence!

Hes such an asshole and i only met the guy a few hours ago.

He has some white mask that covers his head with some black material covering his fave from his nose down.

His Hiate tells me hes originally from Taki (Hidden Waterfall village)

His eyes are, just wow!

They are black but then the centres are just circular lights, thats the only way i can describe them.

Bright bright white.

After i had a brief introduction with my 'partners', we were briefed on a mission we would be going on in a few days to assasinate some rich dude that had been leaking information on the Akatsuki.

After we had been dismissed,

i was going to come back to my room but Hidan insisted on joining him and Kakuzu for dinner.

He didn't say anything about me cooking, so i just cooked some beans on toast

(yummy).

Dinner was a little akward, well apart from Hidan shouting swear words at everything, while me and Kakuzu ate in silence.

Well i say eat, but i didn't actually see hin eat.

I guess he doesn't trust me enough to let him see his face.

After dinner i left Tobi to do the washing up which wasn't exactly a good idea because after i got into my room, there was the sound of plates smashing, the someone shouting then a scream followed by

'Tobi is a good boy, Tobi didn't mean to smash the plates Kakuzu-Sempai'

Upon hearing this i ran out to find Kakuzu's dismembered hand around Tobi's neck.

I couldn't see Tobi's face because of the mask but i could tell he was having a hard time breathing so i did something stupid.

I punched Kakuzu straight in the jaw.

I suddenly found myself pinned against a wall, a hand around my own neck with two bright eyes glaring at me

_If looks could kill_

I was sure i was about to have my throat ripped out when Hidan and Dei-Kun managed to pull Kakuzu off of me and try and calm him down.

Lets just say it didn't end well, with Kakuzu storming off to his room, leaving a decapitated Hidan shouting at him with every foul word under the sun and an unconcious Deidara in the corner.

It led me to think

Did i really make the right choice in coming here?

Would it have been better if they had killed me? i'm obviously just a hindrance to them.

Well i've made my mind up and i'm going to go provoke death and try to apologise to Kakuzu.

I hope i live to see my first mission with the Akatsuki

But for now

Adios Amigo

_**Suimaya-Chan**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Wednesday 24th September 2008_

Dear Diary,

Where to begin?

Well when i left you yesterday, i was going to go straight to Kakuzus room but decided against it and went to Hidan for advice.

Which ended up with him laughing in my face shouting stuff like i wanted to strap Kakuzu to his bed and do naughty things to him

I honestly have no idea where that came from!

Anyways, he just told me to take with me every coin i had, because this was Kakuzu and his first and only love was money.

After talking with some of the other guys and finally getting THE Itachi Uciha to say 'Hi' to me, i went to my room, got about half the money i had and made my way to Kakuzu and Hidans room.

When i arrived at his door, i hesitated

Who wouldn't?

He could kill me in an instant!

And had tried to kill me after, what? 2 hours of meeting him.

After taking a deep breath...

Okay, multiple deep breaths i knocked on the door softly but i got no reply so i knocked harder, but this time i got a grunt then Kakuzu shout gruffily 'Go away'.

I wan't giving up without a fight so i knocked again and this is how the series of events happened

**'What do you want?'**

**'I came here to apologise' I shouted through the door while trying to fiddle with the knob (Door knob, stop being dirty )**

**'Well dont bother'**

**'I have money!' I shouted hopefullyjust before the dorr was unlocked and opened slightly.**

**I slowly opened it further and stook my head in to see tehs trangest room i have ever seen.**

**There was a very clear black line running down the centre.**

**One the right hand side was a plain white bed, then next to it on the ooden floor boards, painted on the floor, was the same symbol that Hidan wears around his neck.**

**I was guessing that was hidans side of the room.**

**the other side of the room was a greyish colour, with a black bed and a large safe,**

**There were piles of cash notes and coins stacked neatly around the bed and in the corner was a hammock with KAKUZU WITHOUT HIS MASK ON!!**

**I couldn't see most of him but i could see his dark brown/black hair and his tanned skin.**

**He had his arms behind his head and there were well umm**

**How to decribe it?**

**well scars up his arms with thick black stitching going up them.**

**'Well?' He said from his place in the corner of the room.**

**'Look, Kakuzu-San, I'm rea'**

**'Sit down!'**

**I gave him a confused look but he just repeated his previous command**

**'Sit down!'**

**So i sat down on Hidans bed, with my legs crossed, facing the tanned man.**

**'Thats Hidans bed, Just pray to Jashin he doesn't try and sacrifice you' He said in a mocking tone while getting up.**

**'He'll get over it, if not he knows where he can shove it' I said with a bored expression on his face.**

**Kakuzu turned to face me with a suprised smirk on his face.**

**The first though was 'OH MY GOD! Hes is hot'**

**And he was.. is.**

**His dark brown hair fell into his eyes which i ralised werent just bright white, they had a green tinge to them.**

**His arms are quite muscular and has two black band type things going round his wrists.**

**I shook my head and realised the look he had been giving me**

**'What was the look for?'**

**'What? You mean this look?' **

**He did it again**

**I had to mentally slap myself to stop myself from drueling.**

**'Uhh Yeah that one, you kind of look like Itachi when you do that'**

**That quickly wiped the smirk off his face as he came and sat down beside me.'**

Shit!

I would continue but i'm sure i've just heard Tobi insult Dei again so i must run before Tobi gets blown to smitherines

Love ya!

**Suimaya-Chan ♥**


	7. Chapter 7

_Italics mean thoughts_

_DONT OWN NARUTO!_

_Wednesday 24th September 2008_

Dear Diary,

Sorry about that.

Tobi is always getting himself into trouble.

It wasn't Dei he was annoying this time as i had previously thought.

He had called The Uchiha an Incestrial Emo which ended up him on the floor twitching after being cast into Itachis Tsukoyomi.

Anyway everythings okay now i hope.

So where was i?

I was telling you about my run in with Kakuzu wasn't i?

Okay well heres where i left off.

'**'Uhh Yeah that one, you kind of look like Itachi when you do that'**

**That quickly wiped the smirk off his face as he came and sat down beside me.'**

**'That look was because i've nevr heard anyone talk about Hidan in that way and be confident that he wont sacrifice them for his arse licking religion' He said, his tone still indifferent.**

**'Well i've gotten to know Hidan, and hes actually a pretty nice guy once you get past the sacrificing and the swearing. Hes like the big brother i never had i guess.' I answered as my eyes darted around the world, trying not to look at the very attractive men sitting very close to me.**

**'Pfft. Hidan. Nice? And pigs can fly. I've know Hidan better than anyone here ever could. Trust me hes not nice.' His tone seemed to change at this point, he almost sounded .. jelous?**

**'Yes he is Kakuzu. You just never took the time time to get to know him as a person and just judge him on what you see. That why you ****dont**** know what person he truly is.'**

**At this point, i stood up and faced him, fire raging in my eyes, but i wasn't finished.**

**'And you know something else' I leaned down so my mouth was next to his ear.**

**'You never will!' I whispered harshly before turning away and walking out of the room, slamming the door behind me.'**

Thats pretty much what happened.

I didn't realise at the time that i hadn't apologised to him, not that he deserved it anymore.

I also left my purse in there but i knew i wouldn't be getting it back, even if i tried so i left it.

I dont understand why he acts like he has a huge stick up his arse.

I never met anyone as stuck up as he is.

Not even Itachi Uchiha comes close to this guy.

I mean he totally speaks out of his arse.

He know Hidan better than anyone could?

Bullshit

He didn't know him at all yet he claims he does.

I've only know this guy a day? and yet he aggricates me to no end.

The look on his face when i walked out on him was priceless!

It was a mix between shock and admiration.

The shock was from my behaviour but the admiration?

Meh! Hes a wierdo anyway.

I really dont have anything else to say for today.

I'm really tired and no doubt Tobi will come in my room during the night saying he had a nightmare and asking is he can sleep with me.

And you know something else? I'll let him

I dont know why, i just cant say no.

Dear god! Hidan will most likely come in and some point and shout every word under the sun about what i've done to piss off Kakuzu and what not.

So i'm going to go to sleep before evryone starts interupting me and keeping me up all night.

Night, write tomorow hopefully

**Suimaya-Chan ♥**


	8. Chapter 8

_THANKS TO NISROC FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS :D_

_Sorry for the slow updates, took me a long time to write this._

_Italics mean thoughts_

_**bold means memory**_

normal means present tense writer

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO OK? THE PLOT IS MINE BUT NARUTO AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT.

_Thursday 25th September 2008_

Dear Diary,

What did i say! I knew this would happen

Firstly

Tobi did come into my room in the middle of the night claiing he had had a nightmare and wanted me to protect him.

HAHA Although this was after he had woken everyone else to see if he could sleep with them.

I must admit, him in his akatsuki designed pyjamas did make him pretty adorable, even if he was about a foot taller than me so ofcourse i let him sleep with me.

After listening to Tobi's rythmic breathing for about an hour i was finally drifting off when a loud banging was heard at my bedroom door.

Thankfully they didn't wake Tobi and i was pretty sure i knew who was on the other side

_Hidan_

Suprise suprise, who was stood there?

Correct! Hidan

Except he looked a little pissed off, and distant and as soon as he saw that i had answered the door he grabbed my arm and dragged me off to the living room.

Thankfully the bedrooms were no where near the rest of the hideout and no one was up or awake so they wouldn't have heard me and Hidan arguing from the front room.

First off he was shouting at me for invading his personal ritual space and sitting on his bed.

After giving a face that said what-the fuck-do-i-look-like-a-give-a-dam he quickly changed the subject and started talking about Kakuzu.

_Oh the Joy, Cos hes the person i want to be talking about at 2:35am in the morning!_

At first i couldn't understand what he was he was saying at first.

He was rambling at pacing around so it was kind of hard to catch the scramble of words that came out of his mouth.

I only heard a few words like 'Kakuzu','Mad', 'Depressed' and 'Money obsessed'.

Kind of figures that would be in there somewhere.

I had finally had enough so i ended up shouting at him to stay still and speak calmly.

What he said next came as a suprise.

Apparently after i had shouted at Kakuzu, Hidan heard us and went to shout at Kakuzu for upsetting me but apparently he had set there, his face flashing with wierd emotions as he stared at the wall.

Hidan sat on his bed and faced Kakuzu who was sat on his bed directly across from him and started asking Hidan questions about his life!

Like OH MY GOD! He actually listened to what i said and and... well i dont know what to say, well it shocked Hidan to no end.

Apparently he ran out screaming something about an apocolipse.(sp?)

Hidan also told me we would be going on this mission tomorow afternoon.

_Killing fat, perverted rich men was exactly what i joined the Akatsuki for_

_(note the sarcasm, i tend to use it alot)_

After I had got Hidan to calm down and stop pacing, I told him basically what had happened.

This worked him up even more, telling me how Kakuzu has never paid attention to anything bad anyone says about him and something must really be wrong if he would listen to me.

I was about to answer but Deidara came in and told us that we were being a little loud and that the other guys were getting annoyed that they couldn't get their 'Beauty Sleep'

I snickered at this.

We decided we would talk about it some othet time and went to our seperate rooms.

Tobi was still in mine, it seemed he was having a really bad nightmare

Poor thing.

I couldn't sleep at all. I kept thinking about what Hidan had said and i felt guilty for what i said to Hidan

Was i too harsh on him?

ofcourse you wont answer, your just a book filled with paper that i write my aily events in.

Pathetic!

Anyway, that was last night. Today was... a little strange.

I woke up and Tobi wasn't in my bed anymore, although i probably slept till dinner so he would already be awake.

There was the smell of breakfast in the air, which suprised me since no one cooks in this place, well not really anyway.

I got changed into some black shirts and a plain white tank top, as i planned to make today count seen as though i would be going on a stupid assasination mission tomorow, and walked to the kitchen.

I expected it to be Deidara or even Tobi cooking, because believe it or not, he is a pretty good cook to say he acts like a five year old.

But no it wasn't Deidara or Tobi, or Itachi, or Kisame, or Konan,Or Leader-same, Or Hidan Or Zetsu-san, it was Kakuzu, without his mask on.

It was them i realised what i had said to him had drove him insane.

So i cautiously walked up to him and asked him why he was cooking breakfast and he turned round to face me a smile on his face.

Well i think it was a smile anyway

So the conversation went something like this, well as close as i can remember:

**'Uh, Kakuzu-san, why are you making breakfast?' I asked with a confused look on my face as he flipped a pancake.**

To be honest i didnt know he could cook! Anyway i'll get on with the story

**'Because everyones hungry'**

**'You know what i mean! Why are you cooking them breakfast when they can make something themselves?'**

**He turned to me as if thinking, then turned the stove off while he dragged me to a quiet corner of the living room.**

**I'll admit it i was worried, i thought he was going to kill me for shouting at him.**

**'What you said last night, you were right and it got me thinking. Its not just Hidan i dont know anything about. Its everyone, including you. Things would run a lot smoother if i knew the other members a bit better and i thought i'd start my doing one act of random kindness so they'll trust me'**

**He stopped and took a deep breath**

**'Finished yet?' I asked with a giggle**

**'Not yet!' He said with a fake death glare causing me to laugh again.**

**'Anyway, I'm sorry for being a jerk and you were right. Friends?' He asked standing up and holding his hand out for me**

**'Friends.' I said warmly taking his hand and letting him pull me into the kitchen.**

I must admit cooking with Kakuzu-KUN! was the most fun I've had in the longest time.

First of all, nearly everone joined in addint bits and bobs to everything, the kitchen was such a mess and i was suprised the food was edible by the end of it all.

It actually tasted pretty nice.

I'll be sure to have a tuna omlette in the future, courtesy of Kisame-Kun.

After we had all eaten breakfast, me, Kakuzu and Dei cleaned up the kitchen, remembering yesterdays events with Tobi.

For the rest of the day we just hung out, and relaxed before going to get our stuff ready for our mission tomorow.

Todays has been a pretty good day i think, i loved it and now me, Kakuzu and Hidan are all chummy, well sortof, the mission should go a lot smoother than it would if we were all arguining and what not.

Anyway I'm going to bed and i'm not letting Tobi in tonight

Write when i can!

Suimaya-Chan ♥


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks to nisroc once again_

_Sorry for the slow updates, took me a long time to write this._

_Italics mean thoughts_

_**bold means memory**_

normal means present tense writer

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO OK? THE PLOT IS MINE BUT NARUTO AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT. If i owned Naruto Sasuke and Sakura would already be together and so would Naruto and Hinata.

Sorry its taken me so long to get this chapter written. Firstly i've been busy with college and finding a new job then it was my friends birthday and its my birthday soon so i've been really busy.

Oh and i want 5 new reviews before the next chapter comes out. Right Naruto

Naruto:Right! Review or she'll delete it all off of fan fiction, Believe it!

Right yo on with the story.

XxX

_Friday 26th September 2008_

Dear Diary.

Well right now i'm laying on the cold hard floor in the middle of a dark creepy forest.

Confused? Yeah alright let me fill you in on today's events.

First off, i had Tobi wake me up really early this morning because we were leaving on this gay mission earlier than anyone thought so i had an hour to get up, get washed and dressed and then get a quick breakfast before we left.

Pfft yeah right

I was just glad that i got most of my stuff ready last night before i nodded off.

Anyway i put on some baggy black trousers and black ninja sandals, with a baggy black top with no sleeves that showed of my stomach and some black gloves.

I also worse my Akatsuki cloak over the top of that after we left the base.

At first we were walking at an annoyingly slow pace until we reached the trees, then those two darted off at the speed of light leaving me behind thinking

_'WTF'_

It took me ten bloody minutes to catch up the buggers and Hidan was laughing his ass of at me.

To bad he cant die, i really would have enjoyed killing him at that moment in time.

Well, about 3 hours into this mission, we were ambushed by some leaf nin, well i say that, they were just kids about seventeen.

The first was quite a chubby boy, he had long ginger hair and swirls on his cheeks

I'Butterfly'/I came to mind for some strange reason.

The second was a skinny blond girl

I'Typical'/B i thought to myself.

It was the last member that got my attention.

He wore the typical chounin uniform and his hair made his head look like a pineapple. He used a very interesting shadow possession jutsu.

If i remember rightly, that jutsu belonged to the Nara clan from Konohagakure. They were well known for their work in medicines.

It didn't take us long to gain the upper hand but before those two buffoons did anything stupid they managed to get away, but before they left, that nara kid said something to Kakuzu.

We ran for another hour or so before stopping off at a small town, with no shinobi and got something to eat a small tea shop.

After our little break, we ran for about 5 hours straight through dense forest before stopping and setting up camp here and here i am now.

Its about 3 o'clock in the morning and i cant sleep at all.

Its not just the cold damp floor, or the spooky forest that you cant see 10 metres in front of you.

It doesn't help that i have Hidan sleeping next to me snoring like a pic. I mean come on, he sounds worse that my grandmother and i thought she was bad.

Plus hes hogging all the blankets so I'm freezing my ass off

I expected him to sleep as silently at anything because hes.. well dead, and surprisingly Kakuzu is the silent one of the two.

In fact i wouldn't be surprised if he was behind me right now, reading everything that i'm writing.

Oh 1 minute please

...

Nah hes not reading, hes still sleeping soundly, even through Hidans snoring.

Another thing keeping me awake, is what that Nara boy had said to Kakuzu earlier.

It kept replaying itself over and over in my head.

_**'I'll get you for what you did you monster. Killing him for money, my teacher, you'll get yours.'**_

I mean, i know Kakuzu has this barking mad obsession with money, but would he really stoop so low as to kill someone for money, well a lot of money actually.

That boy was Nara Shikamaru, and his team mates were Yamanaka Ino and Akimichi Chouji, part of Konohas famous InoShikaCho squad that was formed every generation.

Leading them was the more well known Sarutobi Asuma, son of the Third Hokage of Hokage of Konohagakure and former member of the Twelve Guard Ninjas of fire, I also know that Asuma had a large bounty on his head.

I mean i know Kakuzu will have killed people before i mean, Hello!, were in the Akatsuki, but after i got to know him, he just doesn't strike me as the type of person to kill someone for something as pitiful as money.

Oh god, I'm just going to have to ask him about but, put i hope to Kami its not true.

Anyway i'm still not tired so I'm going to go for a long walk.

I saw a small lake with a gorgeous waterfall a few miles back so I'm going to take a swim to tire myself out. Plus i need a wash, i may have to live with men but that doesn't mean i have to act or smell like one, and i'm really starting to stink really bad and weve only been at it one day.

I hope to god theres another river close by to whatever tree were sleeping under tomorow.

Talk when i can

Suimaya-Chan ♥


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, this is just a quick bonus chapter i thought up last night. Its not in the usual set up, or point of view but i think its neccessary to the story.

Okay so me no own Naruto okay? Or Hidan, Or Kakuzu or any of the other characters. Only the plot is mine.

Normal Hidan

_Normal italics Hidan thoughts_

**Bold Kakuzu**

_**Bold italics Kakuzu thoughts.**_

I know i'm nattering but i want sum more reviews before the next chapter comes out. Comprende?

Thanks to Mushiku for the great reviews.

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS THANKYOU!

P.S. Guys, I've officially been accepted into college so whem september gets here, i wont be update it very often because i'll be working in a zoo all day :)

* * *

'zzz... zzzzzz. ..zzzz ..Jashin. ..zzzz blood...'

**'Hidan'**

'zzzzz.. .stupid. .Kakuzu. .zzzz'

**'HIDAN!'**

**'**What the fuck man!, why the hell did you wake me up in the middle of the night!'

**'You were getting on my nerves'**

'Oh well then, hey wait, where suimaya-chan?'

**'She left about half an hour ago, shes probably gone to that waterfall a few miles back for a decent wash without prying eyes'**

**'**What the fuck do you mean prying eyes! I'm no pervert'

'_Although that Suimaya is something else. With those bright yellow eyes and those blue bangs.'_

'**Of course your not! Just like you didn't seduce that Viola girl, wanting to sacrificing her, before leaving her, making her thing you have a 'thing' for her. Now we cant go 3 days without her stalking you?'**

_'_It wasn't my fault, we had to seal that 2 tails and we had to leave, and she is starting to get a bit of a nuisence. No doubt we'll be seeing her within the next few days.'

**'Whatever Hidan, I'm going back to sleep and if you wake me up with your snoring once more, you'll be doing with mission without a head. Understand?'**

'Yeah yeah, _hey whats that in Suimayas bag? a diary, well well'_

_'_**Hidan what the hell do you think your doing now...W-whats that?'**

'This is Suimayas Diary. It seems she started writing in it the first day she joined the Akatsuki. Interesting, very interesting.'

**'Yes, how interesting now put it away before she comes back, Or else i wont be the only one wanting to decapitate you'**

'But Suimi loves me,I'm practically family to her now. Plus shes written some things about you in here. Sure you dont want a sneak peak?'

'**Whatever and no i dont want to read it. I'm going to find Suimaya and tell her what youve been doing. It will be interesting to watch someone else mangle your body for once.'**

'_Why isn't he caving. The Kakuzu i know would have been through this a hundred times by now looking for possible blackmail __material.'_

**'**Oh relax for once. That stick up your arse isn't going to run away if you take it out for five minutes..'

**'Watch it Hidan! I might not be able to kill you, yet, but i can make your ever lasting life quite painful'**

'Okay okay geez, but there is something in this for you'

'**...?'**

' You know what i'm talking about. Using this for your own gain. I mean taking it and i dont know, blackmail her for money, you know something your style'

**'Hidan i know you were weird but that's just plain sick. Shes a brand new member and our friend! Jeez, she looks up to you like a big brother.!'**

**' **HAHAHA! Wow, nice speech.Did you really fucking think that i would actually do something like that to Suimaya-Chan. I was just puling your chain'

**'Hn'**

'Although somethings bugging me about that actually. Since when do you turn down a chance to pocket some cash? Its totally against your personality'

**'And your point is? Everyone can change for a number of reasons. For something or someone, i thought you of all people would understand that. You changed your whole life for Jashin and your immortality, so why cant i change?'**

'Oh now i fucking see! Your sweet on Suimaya arent you?! I thought there was something different about you after she had that talk with you. Bloody hell shes good if she managed to have that size impact one someone as cold as and heartless as you. Well i say heartless, you've got more hearts than any other hu-Argh! What the fuck Kakuzu! Get the fuck off me!'

**'Now let me tell you something! You are in no position to judge me or call me heartless! You take peoples lives on a daily basis just so you can escape death and live for all eternity. ****Yes, Suimaya did talk to me and she made a good point. I was doing myself no good with distancing myself from you and every other member on the organisation. I then decided that i needed to strengthen the bonds i had and create a bond with the others i hadn't previously. Suimaya did me a favour and i consider her one of the only true friends i've ever had. So don't you dare start critising me or my relationship with Suimaya!, because it has nothing to do with you'**

_'Wow that was deep, i really think Kakuzu is starting to develop feelings for Suimaya-chan. He better not break her heart or i'll break all five of his'_

_**'How could i be so stupid to shout at Hidan like that! I pretty much confessed that i love Suimaya. But i don't... do i? Oh crap i dont know what i feel anymore, i have to go talk to suimaya, now!'**_

'Hey Kakuzu! Where are you off to!?, don't answer me then, leave me alone then hmph!'


	11. Chapter 11

_Italics mean thoughts_

_**bold means memory**_

normal means present tense writer

DISCLAIMER: ME NO OWN NARUTO OK? THE PLOT IS MINE BUT NARUTO AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT. 

Trust me, you would all know if i owned naruto but alas i do not. Kishimoto Masashi unfoortunatly owns Naruto.

**_I want seven reviews before next chapter somes out kai? I mean its not 2 oclock in the morning and i've been writing this chapter for 3 hours._**

**_Not much to ask is it? I only want your opinion on whether my story is good or total crap._**

**_On a much positive note, i will be seventeen in 3 days :D_**

* * *

XxXxXx

_Saturday 28th September 2008_

Dear Diary,

Well let me just say my day has been very interesting indeed.

The bath i had this morning was amazing.

The water was so nice and it just felt absolutely amazing to have a proper wash.

But thats where my day started going, um well wrong.

After getting out of the pool i realised i had left my clean clothes back at the camp with Kakuzu and Hidan. All i had was a towel to cover myself up with because i wasn't putting my scrappy, dirty clothes back on.

Anyway when i was about 500 yards from the 'camp', i heard Hidan and Kakuzu having an argument, and it seemed to be about me.

What was even weirder was that Kakuzu was defending me, i mean i don't even know why they were arguing over something to do with me but it seemed really heated and a really serious argument compared to the little tiffs they have every other day or so.

After the argument Kakuzu stormed off in the direction on the pool, no doubt to talk to me, but i wasn't going to talk to him while he was in that state so i slowly walked back into the camp and hoped i would be able to talk to Hidan about it.

Hidan gave me a very curious look as i walked to my bag in just a towel but shook it off when he started talking to me. I cant remember what was said word for word but it went something like this:

**'You heard that didn't you, Kakuzu and that fucking mouth of his?'-Hidan asked in his usual drowsy voice**

**'I heard some of it, you weren't quiet either and you know I'm going to ask you what it was about so you might as well tell me now and save yourself the hassle'**

**'Suimi, I'd like to tell you, i really fucking would, but its really Kakuzus business and no one elses'**

**'Bullshit Hidan! You were arguing over me! I heard that much so cut the crap, if you don't tell me then I'll just go ask Kakuzu'**

**'I wouldn't recomend it, trust me, that would not be a good idea. Just drop it okay!'**

**'Hidan, if you were talking about me of course its my business. I thought you were my friend and now your keeping secrets from me?'I asked in a whisper**

**'Suimaya, if i told you Kakuzu would Kill me... well in every other sense of the world other than actually fucking dying. What i'm saying is he will make my fucking life, a whole lot painful, and that would be a total bitch! I want to tell you, i really do, but i cant. Maybe it would be better to go talk to Kakuzu'**

**'Fine then i will, thanks for nothing Hidan!'**

After that i changed behind a tree and walked to go talk to Kakuzu. I feel really bad now, i was a total bitch to Hidan and i hate myself for it.

Was i too harsh on him?

Oh i don't know, anyway after my little encounter with Hidan i made my way back to the waterfall to look for Kakuzu.

When i got there it looked absolutely amazing. The moon was straight above the lake so the moon light made it look so magical.

I slowly made my way towards the lake, so mesmerised i just wanted to take another swim.

That was my big mistake, i was so mesmerised i didn't notice the body laying on the floor my the side of ther lake.

So what did i do?

Thats right, i tripped over it and fell flat on my face like a total klutz.

To make it even worse, the body was Kakuzu.

After i got up and recovered something really strange happened.

And i mean something that shouldn't happen that will probably never happen again ever, even though its such a loss.

He laughed.

It was seriously like music to my ears.

It was pure and untainted.

It was perfect.

After getting over my embarrassment and sitting down, i totally forgot about the argument and just had a normal conversation.

There was something in his eyed though, like he was hiding something that was desperate to come out.

Then i remembered why i was there and asked him why he and Hidan had been arguing earlier.

I suddenly regretted opening my mouth when i saw his bright eyes darken drastically.

I was confused when he turned away with a smile on his face.

**'Hidan read your diary'**

When i heard this line, i was pissed off!.

Hidan, of all people, read the only thing that keeps me sane in this place.

So what did i do? I went to find Hidan.

Now this is where it gets even weirder.

When we both got back to the 'camp', after talking about ways to make Hidans life painful we found a sleeping Hidan.

But there was something else about it, there was a woman peering over him. I didn't get a look at her too well seen as though it was still pretty dark but from what i could tell she was a fully trained ninja.

As soon as she heard us approaching she kissed hidan and left

I mean i was like 'WTF!!', So i turned to look at Kakuzu who had an annoyed look on his face, like this wasn't new to him.

I then heard him mutter something along the lines of 'Stupid viola' and 'fucking jashin'.

So she was Viola.

I hadn't heard much about her but from what i had heard, she was this weird stalker that refuses to leave Hidan alone because she thinks 'hes madly in love with her'

**Pfft!**Reality check love, Hidan loves himself and Jashin. Well and me but that's sibling love.

God i sound really sad dont i?

Anyways. We woke hidan up and i chopped his head off and put it in a bag,

Stage one of revenge:complete.

(A/N: I'm high on sugar so sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I'm making it up as i go along so bare with me)

About an hour later, Hidans head was still in the bag and was shouting very colourful words at me and Kakuzu as we made our was through the last few miles of woodland before arriving at the village where our target was staying.

Hidan was still mouthing off my the time we cleared the Forest so we decided to put him back together, at least until the mission had finished.

Trust me, i am no where near finished with him yet.

As soon as his head was back on his body, the curses coming out of Hidans mouth stopped, a smile grew on his face and he walked of in front, shouting at us to hurry up.

I know i wasn' the only one wierded out by that.

I then noticed Hidan and Kakuzu looked nervous for some reason and kept sharing worried glances so obviously i asked what was wrong.

They said nothing was wrong so i left it at that, knowing that it isn't a good idea to annoy either one of them, being as they are immortal in a way and I'm, well I'm not.

After a while we arrived at the small village where our target was staying so we booked ourselves into a cheap hotel.

Even though Kakuzu said it was a waste of money, i got my own room, which he wasn't very happy about.

He then decides to tell me something that nearly killed me and threw a bag at me, inside it was the most revealing dress i had ever seen, if you can call it a dress.

Yup you guessed it, i was supposed to seduce the target into a sense of false security so no one would disturb him for however long,giving us a perfect change to kill the guy without the risk of being caught,

At first i refused,ofcourse, but Kakuzu talked me into it.

Wouldn't be in danger, he said. Wouldn't even have to kiss the bloke, he said. Well what he said, wasn't what happened.

At 9pm this evening i was sat in a grubby bar, filled with grubby men, pretending to drink a martini.

It was unbelievable how many men came up to me, I have never ever had so much male attention in my life.

Oh yeah! I havent described the dress yet have i?

Well it was originally i nice dress, or so i'm guessing before someone re modeled it with some scissors.

Honestly, there was barley any material left on the poor thing.

To make it worse it was silk so it kept sliding down slightly, giving the drunk men even more of an eyeful.

To be honest i was thankful when a certain man came into the bag.

One look at the guy and you could tell he was loaded, powerful and arrogant.

I dont see why though, he was ugly as i imagined, and worse.

He wore a black button up shirt, with the top three buttons undone. Underneath was inhumanly possible amount of hair.

Gross!

His white trousers were pristine clean, not a mark on them and he had a black blazer over his shoulder.

His hair was thinning and was a pale brown and grey colour.

What made it worse.

He was about 5 ft 4

It wouldn't be that bad but i'm 5ft 11, he was tiny!

I nearly threw up when his hand traveled up my thigh as he tried, and failed to chat me up, but i had to do this, it was my mission and i refused to fail.

Ten minutes later i was in his condo with him drunkenly trying to undress himself and make him self look acceptable.

When he went into the bathroom to do god knows what i sent the signal to let Kakuzu and Hidan know that we were alone.

Thankfully, Mr Swartsof (A/N: I know gay name right, obviously made up to protect his identity) hadn't been trained as a ninja in anyway or else he would have felt my chakra spike.

I felt Kakuzu and Hidan arrive outside the window just as Mr 'I think i'm all that' walked into the room totally starkers naked!

My virgin eyes have been soiled.

Oh, he was so going to die now.

Just as he approached the bed, the window flew open and he was instantly pinned down by my new family

(Kinda corny i know)

I don't want to ramble on too much about how i killed the guy but lets just say i enjoyed it soo much.

Much more than i should have.

When his heart stopped beating, Kakuzu cut of his head, bagged it and set off back to the hotel to get our things.

I was a little confused at first as to why he would want to keep the guys head but then remembered he had a huge bounty on him, so its no suprize. It is Kakuzu after all.

By the time i got out that horrid outfit and we had left the hotel, it was nearing four o'clock in the morning so we ran for an hour, getting a safe distance from the village before making camp.

Its not 6:30am. I've had about an hours sleep and Kakuzu is bugging me to get moving so we can get back to the base before sun down.

He wants to cash in before we get back so i need to hurry.

Talk to you tonight, hopefully.

Suimaya-Chan

* * *

Sorry if this chapter is a little strange and doesn't make sense. Its half 2 in the morning so..

And i'm English so things that make sense to me might not make sense to you

well night hope you liked my longest chapter ever! Over 2000 words :D

Dont forget to review

x


	12. Chapter 12

_Sorry for going on about reviews before getting another chapter._

_I figures my story kinda sucks anyway_

_Anyway my birthday is out of the way, and i started college on Monday so I'm no longer rushing around trying to get things done, meaning i will be able to update sooner, and write longer chapters, because this ones a really small, scrubby one._

_Anyway _

_Disclaimer: Nothing to do with Naruto or any of the characters belongs to me. Only the plot of this story does_

_I would beg you to review my story but i know you wont so I'm not gna bother._

_Saturday 28th September 2008_

Dear Diary,

Well to be perfectly honest, i have nothing to write in here today.

I'm serious as well. I mean all we've done today is take that creeps body to a rendezvous point where Kakuzu-kun was given the bounty that was placed on the jerks head.

I mean, he leaves me and Hidan out of everything to do with money.

I didn't even get to know what this mans name was, so I'm sticking with Mr creep!

Oh yes you!

You let Hidan read you didn't you!

Letting him read all my personal thought and...

Oh god, I'm arguing with a book, i really am going insane.

Well its no bloody wonder when i spend ever minute of every day with these two.

There either arguing or deadly silent.

Personally, i don't like either.

Well as i was saying, apart from taking Mr Creeps body and collecting the 20 million ryo bounty up (Yes i know its a lot of money, kami knows what Kakuzu does with it all)

All we have been doing is making our way back to the hide out.

Slowly.

Honestly those two refuse to run, anywhere.

It doesn't matter that were late after taking that body, they still walk as slow as old ladies.

Its really getting on my nerves as well.

So right now were in the River country some where, for the night.

I'm not complaining about that.

Although we have to sleep on the floor, I'm actually quite enjoying it.

The floor is really confortable, its warm and so peaceful.

Well except the snoring coming from a certain white haired, purple eyes immortal jerk behind me.

God knows how no ninja find us at night.

And Kami knows what that Viola girl sees in him.

I mean honestly who wants to share a bed with someone who sounds like that?

Anyway. In this place, its so relaxing.

Wherever you go, there's always the sound of a waterfall, or a gushing river, instantly relaxing you.

The scenery here is amazing. I've never seen such beauty.

If i ever get out of the Akatsuki (alive), I am definitely going to live here.

Well i know i haven't been able to write much in you tonight but I'll make up for it i promise.

Write when i can.

Night

Suimaya-Chan

I knows its not good but i didn't have much time to write it

I'll be updating with a longer chapter within the next few days

until then

**Hugs and kisses**


	13. Chapter 13

_Aaaah seriously time is catching up with my stories which is why i decided to write this story now so i've got some edge. If it overlaps oh well i tried._

_Once again i'm not gna bother begging for reviews cos i know I'm not going to get any._

_It just means once i get bored i'll just stop writing because it appears no one reads them anyway._

_I did write it earlier but the town had a massive power cut, aswel as the next town. Stupid National Grid! Anyway enjoy_

* * *

_Sunday 29th September 2008_

Dear Diary,

Well sorry about yesterday. I mean the day was so boring i seriously had nothing to write about.

So, about 11 o'clock this morning, we arrived back at the hide out.

(HQ sounds a bit technical. James Bond, hero like, and we are as far from heroes as you can possible get)

So when we got back we had to go see Pain or 'Leader-Sama'

Let me tell you, he is one big PAIN in the ass!

Oh and i hope to god no one else reads this diary or i'm as good as dead.

Well we went into his office, and its still totally pitch black in there.

I was still thinking 'Emo loner with freaky eyes' i mean who wouldn't?

Anyway, so Konan was in there too, big suprise there

I wonder if they're screwing each other.

What? I'm just curous, its like shes attached to him via some invisible cable which means she has to be within a certain distance of him.

Other than that shes a great person.

I'm going off topic again aren't i?

Sorry, i tend to do that alot dont i?

Well I'm a person who gets distracted very easily i cant help it.

I'm very easily entertained and I'm doing it again aren't i?

Geez sorry

Anyway, there was really no point in me being there, at all.

He talked to Hidan for a little bit, asking him what happened, in which Hidan explained in little detail.

He then started talking to Kakuzu about something else but i wasn't really paying attention.

I heard bits and bobs of the conversation though.

Like the fact that Kakuzu is the Akatsukis treasurer.

WHat the hell is a treasurer anyway?

Probably to do with the stacks of money he keeps hidden away in that room of his.

Oh i get it! Hes like the financial expert. He like tells us how much money we can spend on what not.

Wow, that must suck, it sound soo boring.

So the only other thing my brain managed to register was freaky eyes asking if i did a good job.

That stopped me in my tracks.

I looked at Kakuzu curiously, wanting to know his answer to see he was looking at me out of the corner of his eyes.

Even though he was wearing his mask thing i could tell he was smirking.

**'She exceeded our expectations. She will be a fine edition to the organisation'**

I did? But i didn't even do anything.

Except seduce Mr Creeps.

**'Very well. Suimaya, you are dismissed, you are free to do as you please until you are needed for another mission. Is that understood?'**

**'Hai sir'**

**'Good, Hidan, Kakuzu. You know the routine so go do it. Kakuzu, it appears Konan is in need of some medical supplies so she will need some money for those. We also are in dire need of some more weapons. I trust you can handle that?'**

**'Indeed'**

**'Good. Your dismissed. You can all leave'**

And we did.

But oh my god! You should have seen Kakuzus face. As soon as the leader had told him that Konan needed some money his eyes narrowed.

I've been on the recieving end of that look, and let me tell you,its pretty scary.

Well when we left Kakuzus mouth sounded a lot like Hidan.

Obviously he doesn't like being told what to do at all, especially when it comes to money.

I left the two guys and went to my room in need of a proper shower.

I made sure to lock the door because i wasn't risking Tobi walking in to welcome me back only to walk in on me naked in the shower.

I know he acts like a little kid but there's a full grown man underneath that mask, and that's just creepy, as much as i love the guy.

The warm water was a nice change to showering in a waterfall, where any creep could be watching you.

Che! Perverts.

So after the shower i went and got changed into some denim shorts and a baggy white top and went to the kitchen.

After all it was dinner time, and i hadn't eaten in like 2 days.

Stupid Immortal jerks that don't need to eat.

Well they eat sometimes but they don't need to eat as much as REAL people do.

So most of the guys were on missions, so there was only me, Pein, Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu and Zetsu-san in the base.

Well thats actually quite a few people aha.

So i looked through the cupboards and noticed there was little food in.

Another thing we need money for but i think i would rather starve than tell Kakuzu he has to pay for something else.

I managed to find some batter mix so i decided to make some pancakes.

Ofcourse once everyone realised that i was then making pancakes for six people.

Yeah i'll just say it got a bit messy. Thankfully i didn't have to clean it up.

_**Part two of revenge: Complete**_

Yup, just imagine Hidan, in a frilly pink apron and pink rubber gloves (Courtesy of Itachi-kuns secret draw), washing the entire kitchen.

I'm starting to like this whole experience.

Well after dinner, well after eating a stack load of pancakes and having Hidan tidy EVERYTHING, I'll admit, i went straight to bed and fell asleep until about half an hour ago.

Now that I've got most of the exhaustion out of my system, I'm going to explore the cave while every ones in bed.

Which means no one can stop me from exploring, 'Off limit areas'

Oh the fun I'm going to have.

Anyway, I'll write tomorrow

Suimaya-Chan


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the major delay

College is stressing me OUT

EMA isn't being payed yet, they re being arses.

My friends 18th birthday is in 2 WEEKS and i DONT HAVE ANY MONEY TO GET HER ANYTHING.

The council is coming to rip out our boiler and all our radiators so i wont be able to get on here for ages!

Plus i feel like shit today.

I have headache, stomach cramps, backache and my tonsils are the size of tennis balls.

On a more positive not. I have a brand new fone!

Its the new James Bond sony Ericcson. Loving it peeps.

Can i just say hi, and sorry for the wait to Viola-Chan.

* * *

**Disclaimer: ME NOT OWNY NARUTO OKAY?**

**Only the plot of this story belongs to me**

**Oh Suimaya-Chan and Viola-Chan belong to ME and only ME**

**MWAHAHAHA**

**anyways**

* * *

_Friday 3rd October_

Dear Diary,

Sorry i haven't written in a few days, but its been kind of boring around here recently.

It really sucks because every ones off on fun missions and i'm stuck in the base, on my own.

Why do you ask?

I'm ILL!

I mean, i've never been i'll in my life, well apart from that one cold i had where i accidentally sneezed all over my papa.

(A/N: Means Grandad, or Grandfather, for those who didn't know')

Anyway, so yeah. Leader said i have to stay here until i'm healthy because I'll jeopardise the missions.

What does he know!

Its only a small cough, a sore throat, a slightly runny nose. Headaches come occasionally, and i have to watch what i eat because it sometimes makes me sick

.

..

...

...

...

...

Okay okay, maybe i am a walking virus.

That still doesn't make it fair.

Oh yeah. I never did tell you about that exploration of the hideout did i?

Well that's because three's nothing to tell.

Itachi, for some reason, followed me, but once he knew i knew that he was there, he walked away.

But then Kakuzu walked up behind me, slung me over his shoulder, took me to his and Hidans room, chucked me on the bed and tied me to it.

Then he walked out and locked the door behind him.

I know right! I was like 'wtf!'

Anyway, he came back about an hour later, without his mask and just stood there smirking at me.

I was thinking 'Arrogant bastard'

but then he told me it was punishment for sneaking around at night.

Bummer

Anyway, it was that night that i started to get the sniffles. So I've been ill for nearly a week and it seriously sucks,

And, if i ever decide i want to look around somewhere, Leader-sama always pops up as if hes been there all the time.

Sneaky bastard

And i cant go outside either!

I'm really bored and there's nothing to do.

I even started farming cockroaches.

No seriously

There's Betty and Marco, also known as mummy and daddy. Then there's Millie, Sammy and Laura, the triplets, the Johnny and Kon, the twins.

They're about the most fun i've had in what seems like forever.

Shit! What the fuck was that?

Oh right you don't have ears?

Well there was a big bang so i guess I've got to go check it out.

Wish me luck that i dont get killed!

Byez

* * *

Sorry its not very long.

The next few arent going to be too long either.

I'm really sorry about it and i'll try and get a very long one done.

But its kind of hard

I mean who writes a 2000 worded diary entry?

seriously

Anyway so in about ten chapters, the lovey dovey stuff may possibly come in, and the format may change.

I.E. I might take it from Diary POV to normal POV.

because its been requested that i do a lemon

Which i'm considering

Let me know okay?

But until then

REVIEW AND MESSAGES PRETTY PLEASE!!


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL, UNLESS A MIRACLE HAPPENS.**

**TRUST ME, IF I OWNED NARUTO, SASUKE AND SAKURA WOULD BE TOGETHER, SO WOULD NARUTO AND HINATA, NEJI AND TENTEN, GENMA AND SHIZUNE, SHIKAMARU AND INO, OR MAYBE SAI AND INO, THEN SHIKAMARU AND TEMARI.**

**I WOULD THEN PAIR GAARA WITH A GORGEOUS, SHY BRUNETTE AND THEY WOULD HAVE LOTS OF GINGER BABIES**

**OH BUT I DO OWN SUIMAYA-CHAN, VIOLA-CHAN AND THE PLOT AND EVERYTHING IN THIS STORY THATS NOT TO DO WITH NARUTO, WHICH ISN'T ACTUALLY A LOT.**

* * *

Dear Diary

I'm Back

FUCKING HELL!!

That bang yeah?

Fucking Viola wasn't it

Looking for 'Hidan-Kun

ARGH!!

I mean what the fuck did she think she was doing?

Apart from the fact that Hidan is clearly not here orelse you would be able to hear him one way or another.

Whether it be his snoring or his foul mouth.

But no, she has to go blow a fucking hole in the wall!

What the fuck am i supposed to say to the guys when they come back huh?

'Oh sorry about that. I was just sitting here writing in my diary when there was a bang,'

Or

'I didn't protect the base like you asked. Sorry'

It doesn't matter anyway, it was Viola who did it, and its Viola who will get the punishment.

Although my method of torture doesn't seem to be working.

I think shes enjoying it

SICK FREAK

Oh yeah, i tied her to a bed and played a recording of Hidan singing in the shower.

I personally would take the snoring any day.

Anyway. I have nothing else to write here.

I have seriously been that bored i havent done anything interesting.

At all.

Have i already told you about my cockroaches?

I have?

Are you sure?

Fair enough.

Argh, i hate being ill. Feeling all bunged up and just eww.

Doesn't matter anyway.

Deidara and Tobi should be back tomorow.

Tobi will entertain me somehow, and Deidara, well he'll be um him basically.

I wonder if he'll make a few explosive models for me.

I mean Viola still needs punishing for breaking in to the base of the notorious 'Akatsuki'

and the others.

Well i think i might use them on her 'beloved'

After all, i still need payback for the diary incident.

I know its not much, to say Hidans a walking freak who loves pain and cant die.

_I wonder if thats why he hasn't killed Viola yet. Shes a pain in the fucking arse_

But i think i could have some fun with this.

Oh yeah

Well got to go

I'm going to try and fix that wall before i get into serious trouble.

Or atleast put an illusion or something there, so it looks perfectly normal.

Haha yeah right,like that will happen.

Anywayz

Cya

Lots of love

Suimaya-Chan

* * *

REVIEW AND MESSAGE ME PLEASE !!


	16. Chapter 16

_**I am trying something new. The next few chapters will no longer be in 'Diary Mode' because i cant write good stories in the form of a diary page. Although i cant write good stores anyway.**_

_**SORRY I HAVENT WRITTEN IN AGES!!!!!!!! Ive had soo much going on with college finishing and my nan moving and my mum getting married i havent had a second free to myself.!!**_

_**I promise never to leave a story longer than 2 weeks without being updated. Its stil a long time but not as long as like 6 months sorry again**_

_**On with proiceedings.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, HIDAN, KAKUZU, DEIDARA OR ANYTHING ELSE IN NARUTO. I OWN VIOLA AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY BUT THATS IT!!!!!**_

**Spoilers: None to think of**

**Because ive left it so long im going to be writing extra long chapters from now on. Theyre all be over 1500 wordds hopefully haha**

* * *

**As i walked back towards the room that contained our insane, wall blowing friend, i felt a sudden shiver, like i was being watched. I extended my chakra discreetly to find that the surrounding halls were empty, so carried on walking. It occurred to me that one of the groups that had been dispatched on the missions had returned but the earliest wasn't due back for another 3 days. Enough time to do something about that stupid wall . . and Viola.**

**As i approached the room, i felt someone elses chakra, faintly but it was there. The tape was still playing and i could hear Viola giggling slightly and her chakra was easy to detect, but there was someone else there.**

**I pulled out a kunai and quicky attatched an explosive not before slowly approaching the door. Thankfully, they hadnt detected my prenence and i was about to launch my attach when i heard aver familiar voice.**

**'What the fuck, who the hell recorded me singing in the fucking shower! and what the fuck are you doing in my bed'**

**I dropped the kunai and pushed the door open to see Hidan looking at the little tape recorder i had set next to the bed as Viola giggled in her sleep**

_**Weird**_

**'Hidan, what the fuck are you doing here?' I shouted as i dropped the kunai back in my pouch after removing the tag and disposing of it.**

**'Did you record me singing? What the fuck Sumi, and why the hell is SHE here!?' He look super confused**

**I nearly laughed**

**'Why don't you ask her yourself you dip shit. Shes here because of you, and you just don't have the balls to get rid of her'**

**I turned round and started walking away when i ran into what felt like a wall. A warm, breathing wall. I looked up to see the gorgeous green eyes glaring down at me**

_**Kakuzu**_

**He looked so fierce, so angry, i nearly ran, but he grabbed my wrist in a dead lock.**

**'We leave you along for a few days and you manage to blow a hole in the wall! Do you realise how much thats going to cost to repair, not to mention the fact that enemy Ninja could have got in. What the hell were you thinking?!?'**

**As if he thought i did it. This pissed me off**

**'What the hell are you thinking! I didn't blow the fucking hole in the wall, it as Hidans fucking stalker so dont you dare blame it all on me. I was going to get i repaired myself before you got back but you know something Kakuzu, you can go fuck yourself because i have had it with you freaks.!'**

**I could not be around them anymore. I ran away, my eyes stinging with unshed tears. I quickly grabbed my weapons, some money and my clothes and left the base.**

**I never wanted to return. Kakuzu had looked so angry and i couldnt take being around him.**

_**I love him**_

**I wiped my face which was now covered in my tears of sorrow and dried my face before darting into the trees.**

**Leader-Sama would return in a week, and by then id be long gone.**

* * *

**Next Chapter up soon**

**Once again sorry for the wait**

**The next chapter is guna be mega long and i think in Kakuzus POV**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Thanks :]**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello *waves* how are you all today?**

**I told you it wouldnt be long till my next update :]**

**Gah college today has been awful in this god damned heat wave weve been having here in England. Ive been sweating like a glass blowers arsehole. Anyways one more day left before i finish my course WOOHOO So i'll have lots of time to write you lots of chapters of Kuzu love**

***Sighs dreamily***

**Anyways on with proceedings**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Naruto Kay? Me no owny Kuzu-chan, Hidan-chan or any other naruto characters. [Except Kakashi. Hes mine bitches!]**

**I only own Viola and the plot of this story, nothing else!!!!!**

**Spoilers: None at all . . . . I think**

**Special thanks to: Makiko Sanjo and 5tailedwolfmisstress for the recent reviews.**

**BOLD ITALICS ARE RECAPS**

**NORMAL ITALICS ARE THOUGHTS **

**BOLD WRITING IS THE PERSONS POV**

**OKAY?**

__________________________________________________________________________________

_**I couldnt be around them anymore. I ran away, my eyes stinging with un shed tears.  
I quickly grabbed my weapons, some money and my clothes and left the base.**_

_**I never wanted to return.  
Kakuzu had looked so angry and i couldn't take being around him.**_

_**  
I love him**_

_**  
I wiped my face which was now covered in my tears of sorrow and dried my face before darting into the trees.**_

_**  
Leader-Sama would return in a week, and by then id be long gone.**_

_________________________________________________________________________

**Kakuzu POV.**

**I stopped shouting the minute i saw tears in her eyes. I thought she was just going to run off and work off her anger through training but what i didn't expect was her to start shouting back at me.**

**'What the hell are you thinking! I didn't blow the fucking hole in the wall, it as Hidans fucking stalker so dont you dare blame it all on me. I was going to get i repaired myself before you got back but you know something Kakuzu, you can go fuck yourself because Ive had it with you freaks.!'**

**I just stood there as she ran away from me**

_**She called us . . . freaks.**_

**I hated to admit it, but it hurt. I felt a pressure in my chest, like my heart . . well hearts were being torn apart. I tried to hide it on the outside but it seemed Hidan knew me too well**

**'Its called guilt'**

**I looked up confised to see a smug Hidan with an unconscious Viola slung over his shoulder, he had a smug look on his face**

**'I don't feel guilt, i don't have a heart' I answered coldly, my voice and my face held no evidence of what i was feeling inside**

**'Correction, you have 5. Granted, they may not be YOUR hearts, but they are still hearts, and you feel guilty for upsetting her. I'm not stupid Kakuzu, Ive seen you change since Sumi came to the Akatsuki, and i think for the better, but you've got to get your tentacle filled head out your arse and see that you care for her! and she cares for you too deeply. Now i suggest you get your mother fucking arse down that corridor and go apolgise'**

**'I dont think . '**

**'That wasnt a request. Just do it or you'll lose her! Is that what you fucking want? If you hurt her anymore Kakuzu, i swear to Jashin i will make your life a misery'**

**With that he turned and walked towards the dungeons with a still unconscious Viola on his back**

_Could it be true? Of course i care for her but i always thought that was natural for men to protect their female team mates. I'm so confused with all these new sensations. It was so easy before she arrived. No feelings, no complications. I uh i need to talk to her_

**As i turned silently and walked slowly down the hall i heard a muffled sound that sounded something like 'I told you so'**

**I walked the long way around the base to Sumi's room to give myself time to think of what to say to her. **

**All i could hear were her words and my feet on the stone cobbled floor as i walked along the dark, candle lit halls. I don't know why her words affected me so much, and in such a way but they did and i couldn't stop it.**

**As i approached her door, i concealed my chakra, i didnt want her to know i was there so she wouldnt have the chance to run. **

**I raised my hand and knocked gently on the door. When i received no answer i knocked a little harder and again i received no answer.**

**I placed my ear against the door but i heard nothing from her room.**

**I placed my hand gently on the door handle and pushed down, opening the door as slowly as i could. I peaked my head around the corner to see that her room looked like there had been a mini warm, but no Sumi.**

**I walked into her room with cautious eyes, i mean i didnt want her hitting me with something unexpectedly if my guard was down.**

**I also noticed that a lot of her clothes and weapons had gone, thats when i realised something that made my chest thump painfully**

_Shes gone_

**Shed left, because of me.**

**I couldn't take it, the guilt was unbearable as i made my way out of her room towards Hidans room. **

**I wouldn't say i was running, i didn't run, i was just . . walking faster than normal.**

**I slammed open the door to my room to see Hidan in the middle of a god damned ritual and about to kill Viola**

**'Shes gone Hidan! Shes left, for good!'**

**I saw his hand stop in mid strike as he turned to face me with an unreadable expression on his face.**

**'What the fuck do you mean shes gone?'**

**I nearly deadpanned**

**'What do you think i mean. She packed a bag and she left. She took enough clothes and weapons to last her about a week and im not sure how much money she has but SHES GONE!'**

**His face dropped as he exited the cirlcle and walked out of the room.**

**'Why the fuck didnt you stop her! I told you to sort it out and you make her leave?!? What the hell is wrong with you!!'**

**I didnt even realise what had happened until Hidan was against the wall with my hand around his neck**

**'Dont you dare think that I made her leave! She was gone by the time i got there so keep your accusations to yourself!'**

**I couldnt help it but what he said next made me freeze**

**'Isnt that what you did to her?'**

_**'We leave you along for a few days and you manage to blow a hole in the wall! Do you realise how much thats going to cost to repair, not to mention the fact that enemy Ninja could have got in. What the hell were you thinking?!?'**_

**He was right. Id done the exact thing to her and it had driven her away. I lowered my hand and walked towards Sumis room with Hidan walking behind me. I didn't need eyes in the back of my head to know that he was giving me a worried look and i don't blame him. In the time id been in the Akatsuki, and had been his partner, id never acted more than what i was. A murderer.**

**Then Suimaya came along and changed everything, but i dont regret it, any of it.**

**I opened her door and walked into her room.**

**It felt empty**

**It felt ****wrong**

**We looked through the mess that was her stuff to see if we could find any clues or notes to let us know where shed gone.**

**After about an hour, we gace up. Shed left no clues and no matter how hard we tried, we couldnt trace her chakra.**

**I laid on the bed and looked up at the intricate pattern shed painted on the cealing last week.**

_**I walked into Sumi's room to see white sheets covering everything and a set of step ladders in the middle of the room. I looked up to see her in a white vest top and shorts, sketching something onto the cealing. I watched as she drew a range of intricate patterns with expert hands, i was in awe.**_

_**As she jumped off the top step onto the cloth covered floor with ease, i couldnt help but think she looked adorable with her hair tied back in a messy bun and bits of paint on her face.**_

_**She laughed as she flicked a bit of paint on my face, i tried to get it off but the damned thing was permanant. She started laughing even more and i was thankful i was wearing my mask, because i was smiling from ear to ear**_

_**[A/N; I know Kakuzu seems very OOC but its my story and i'll make him how i want to make him okay?]**_

**I sat up and started walking out of the room when i caught something in the corner of my eye. It was a book, but not just any book.**

**Sumi's diary**

_But why would she leave it here?_

**I walked over to the counter and picked up the heavy, leather clad book. I opened it slowly when an evelope fell out and landed on the soft, plush carpet.**

**I picked it up and turned the sealed envelope over to see my own name written in styled handwriting.**

**Kakuzu**

**I peeled back the sealed tounge of the envelope and lifted out the neatly folded peice of paper. I walked over and sat down on her bed as i unfolded the letter and read it thoroughly.**

**By the time i reached the end of the letter, i felt as though all five of my hearts had stopped.**

_She loves me?_

_________________________________________________________________________

Dun dun dunnnn

Haha talk about cliff hanger huh? :p

TWO THOUSAND, TWO HUNDRED AND SEVEN WORDS

Told you id write long chapters ^^

REVIEWS PLEASE fankoo ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

**I bet you guys hate me right?**

**Well cliffhangers are fun and my hands ached**

**So how are you liking me now? Writing lots and getting them done a lot quicker then normal :D**

**2 more days and i finish my course at college WOOOP**

**Anyways: **

**Disclaimer: I Charlotte Emily Perry here by announce that i do not own the manga or anime of naruto. Neither do i won any of the characters or story lines within it.**

**I do own Viola and Suimaya and the plot of this fan fic but that is it!**

**Spoilers: None what so ever that i can think of**

**Special thanks to: Sarah aka Viola and to ****Makiko Sanjo for the wonderful review :D**

**This is the letter Suimaya wrote to Kakuzu. I made it up off the top of my head, so be nice please.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

_Dear Kakuzu,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that for some unknown reason, i am no longer with you or Hidan. I can only begin to speculate on the reasons why and there aren't that many. Either I was killed or was kicked out of the Akatsuki. I can only think its the first one because i followed all the rules and its not likely that i would leave of my own accord. For starters, i would be hunted down and slaughtered and that's not really a comforting thought and plus, you and Hidan, well you've grown on me. Kami, you all have! You guys are my family now as much as i hate to admit it, i love you all so much._

_Anyways im going off topic here aren't i ? haha _

_Well first off i want to thank you for everything youve done for me. Sure, ar first, you were a cold heartless (well kind of) bastard but now, well let me just say big improvement haha.:D_

_You and Hidan were the best partners to me i could ask for. I was so lucky to have such amazing people in my life, one like a big brother to me and the other . well we shall get onto that later._

_I want to say thank you for not going through my dairy when you had the chance back in the forest, it means alot even though if your reading this letter it means you've already been through a bit of it at least. Such a money obsessed fellow, it wont make you happy you know. In the long run, money will get you no where without compassion._

_I really don't want this to be a long boring soppy letter so i'll try and get straight to the point. I see Hidan as the big brother i never had, everyone knows that, but you, og god where do i start. I never saw you as a big brother but dont take that in a bad way, you were always special to special._

_Kakuzu, under my bed, There's a metal safe. It contains my most personal possessions and a certain percentage of my money. I'm leaving it to you. The combination is 31-08-91, my birthday, so im hoping you wont forget! If you do, well that's your own fault._

_Your probably wondering why im leaving you my most personal possesions huh? Oh and you can also keep the diary, i think you'll find it very interesting._

_Anyways i dont know why im holding this off, its not as if im going to be around to get embarrased over it so im just going to come out and say it._

_I love you Kakuzu_

_There i said it, no explosion? Good._

_I know your probably thinking im insane but im really not and ive never been so sure of something in my life._

_Now with that said, i ust bid you goodbye._

_I hope to see you again one day, but until then, remember, i will always keep you in my heart_

_All my love_

_Suimaya Yukika _

___________________________________________________________________________________

_DUN DUN DUN_

_Here you gp_

_Very short i know :p_

_Get over it_

_New chapter out soon okay_

_REVIEWS THANK YOU!_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the delay. My mum took the internet out so ive been totally helpless and gah I actually cried. Shes such an evil twat sometimes I hate her!**

**Onto better news . . . . . Ive finished my college course :D I now have an NVQ and a NOCN Diploma in animal care. Im so happy!**

**Anyways onto proceedings:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kakuzu, Hidan, or any of the Akatsuki or any of the characters or story lines in Naruto. The plot to this story, Suimaya and Viola are myne byatches!**

**Thanks to my lovely unofficial Beta reader ****Makiko Sanjo **

**Spoilers: None yet there will be later on me thinks**

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

**Oh and for those Sasuke and Sakura fans out there, Im starting a story soon so, keep an eye out :D**

**

* * *

**

**Kakuzu POV**

**I couldn't breath. I honestly couldn't, even though my head was shouting at me to open my mouth, and to take a deep breath, because 5 hearts are useless without oxygen.**

**I finall took a well needed breath as my chest started to burn, and not from guilt this time.**

**I then noticed that the piece of paper was no longer in my hands.**

**Shocked, I looked on the floor and all over the bed to find it gone. That was until i turned around to see Hidan with the paper in his hand, his face pulling the strangest faces as his purple eyes darted forwards and backwards across the page.**

**I became worried as he looked up at me, his eyes sparkling with something id never seen before.**

**'Haha I fucking knew it!! I knew she had some sort of feelings for you, although i never thought shed admit it to you of all people!'**

**His eyes held laughter and happiness, before they hardened and he turned to me, a serious look now adorned his face**

**'You have to go after her, right now'**

**I nearly choked on the air in my lungs**

**'Me? Why the hell should i have to go? Shes the one that ran off'**

**He deadpanned**

**'Are you fucking serious! Did you even read this' He shouted, shaking the paper in my face.**

**He was being so childish and immature but then again, I wouldn't expect anything else from him, especially when it came to Suimaya**

**'Look Hidan, she ran off, so she obviously doesnt want to be near anyone at this moment in time. She'll come back when shes ready'**

_Well, I seriously hope she comes back_

**I walked past Hidan and just made it out of the door when Hidan reminded me of something that made the reality of the situation hit me.**

**'Leader gets back in a week. Whats he going to do when he finds that shes gone? He'll kill her, you know he will. Are you just going to let that happen to her, to our team mate, our FRIEND!'**

**It never even crossed my mind, but Hidan was right. When the Leader and Konan returned to find Suimaya gone, he wouldnt wait for reasons. He would go out, find her, then kill her. I couldn't let that happen.**

**Without saying anything to Hidan, I ran out of the base and into the forest. I wouldnt let them have her, even if it cost me my life, I would not let Suimaya die.**

**

* * *

**

**Three hours later, i was still running full speed through the forest, my chakra slowly running out.**

**I was about to Ive up when i sensed something. It was only a flicker, but it was there, so i concealed my chakra and approached slowly.**

**The sun had set an hour ago, making it difficult to see, but i managed to creep slowly, without being detected, to the edge of a clearing, and in my sights was the one person id been looking for.**

**In front of me, in the clearing was a large pool of water, with a giant waterfall feeding it crystal clear spring water. The whole area was bathed in moonlight and looked so surreal I thought exhaustion was getting the better of me.**

**I saw a her body floating in the water and i was about to rush in and save her when she stood up and slicked her hair back. It was then i realised she wasn't wearing any clothes.**

**I couldnt stop the fierce burning that spread across my face like a wildfire.**

**I suddenly stopped as i felt the burning travel down my body and settle in places id rather not mention.**

**I was so caught up in trying to get rid of my ever growing arousal, i forgot to suppress my chakra, that was until a kunai landed about and inch away from me, and embedded itself in a tree.**

**I looked up to see Suimaya staring at me through the bushes, her yellow eyes glowing fiercely. Thankfully, she was now wearing a long white t-shirt, although it WAS sticking to her like a perfectly fitting glove.**

_Woah! Since when has she had such a killer body, and those breasts . . No! I am not thinking about that,specially at a time like this! Since when have i ever had a sexual thought about a girl? I don't think i have, so why did i have to start now?!?!?!?!?!_

**I decided to flare my chakra, or what chakra I had left, to let her know I wasnt a threat. As soon as i did, she froze and her eyes widened.**

**I thought it was safe to come out but as soon as i moved, i was bombarded with kunai and shuriken.**

**I looked up to see she was crying as she threw them. I was finding it more difficult to dodge each weapon as my chakra was nearly all gone, meaning i couldn't use my skin hardening technique for much longer, so i used the last of my chakra to harden every art of my body and made a run towards her.I didn't look up as i collided with her and we both went crashing to the floor, just at the edge of the water.**

**

* * *

**

**Suimaya POV**

_I cant believe he found me. How did i not notice his chakra approaching? Im such a failure_

**I couldn't look at him. I knew that he would have read the letter by now, he or Hidan had found it and opened his big mouth.**

**I wasnt even going to struggle, even without chakra, he was physically stronger than i could ever hope to be.**

**So I laid there, my head turned away from him, my eyes scanning everything in my surroundings, anything to avoid looking at him.**

**That was until i felt something warm, yet wet on the side of my face. I looked up to see a large gash in his shoulder.**

**'Your hurt' I muttered quietly, still not making eye contact**

**'Yeah figures, Your defense emchanism wasnt all pointless' He said, a slight laugh in his voice.**

**I couldnt help it, I had to look up.**

**His eyes were much brighter than usual and a lot more insense. He never blinked.**

**'Why did you leave?'**

**I knew this was coming and somehow I was finding that i couldn't lie to him, as much as i didn't want to admit the truth**

**'I left because your words hurt. Not physically but emotionally. After everything we've been through, the last thing I expected was to have tou shout all that in my face. I felt worthless, like I didn't belong there, so I left.'**

**I turned away as the tears began to sting my eyes. I would not become weak, not now, not infront of him.**

**'Im sorry'**

**I looked up in shock as he leant forward, his body still preventing me from moving.**

**'Im sorry for everything. For every hurting you and for ever making you cry. I promise you that the next time i make you cry, it will be from happiness or laughter.'**

**I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling, when a soft pair of lips pressed gently against my own . . **

**

* * *

**

**DUN DUN DUN**

**:P**

**What dya think?**

**Reviews please :D**


End file.
